


Accidental Acquisition

by Barid (Finale)



Series: The Fourth Age [1]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen, I named the refugee toddler Nolan, and his mother Riva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Barid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logain wasn't expecting this happening after the Last Battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Acquisition

            Logaine Ablar did not have any children. He had never been married, and had always been careful during trysts to avoid unexpected pregnancies. If there was any child out there that was his child, he had no knowledge of them.

            Apparently though, as he now knows, it is possible to accidentally acquire a child.

            When he had rescued the refugees from Caemlyn from Trollocs, he had saved a young toddler, barely eighteen months named Nolan, and his mother, Riva. Following the breaking of the seals, and the start of the Fourth Age, they, much like a surprising amount of the refugees, followed him and the Ashaman back to the Black Tower. A town, almost a city, had quickly grown around the tower, much larger than the previous village that had been destroyed.

            Riva now runs one of the two inns, several other refugees working as her staff. Nolan frequently toddled between the tables, unless Riva had managed to coax him away from the common room. The only other method of distracting the toddler was if he had come into the inn for something. Then he would find himself followed around by Nolan for the rest of the day.

            Androl has gently teased him in the past over it. That he had accidentally adopted the toddler. His only retort had been a dry question of how Pevera was dealing with her pregnancy. The start of an Age seemed to come with an alarming amount of pregnancies and multiple births, as if to make up for those slaughtered. The Red had become pregnant with an almost amusing speed, leading to a number of incredulous comments, but it had also become an excellent method of getting Androl to stop teasing him over Nolan.

            It was a bit harder to deal with the recruits gaping at him standing with a toddler holding onto his pants leg as he attempts to instruct them. A toddler who obviously isn’t his, not with his red hair and fairer skin, and the knowledge that his mother is Riva, who had once been married. The young widow is grateful to him, for ending up in an almost paternal role for Nolan.

            _It’s nice to have a son,_ he muses. _Even if it had been an accident._


End file.
